Christmas Actually
by InweTinuviel
Summary: Athrun, Cagalli and their friends are spending Christmas Eve at the Orphanage. The guys are planning something for the girls what is it? Asucaga, KiraxLacus, YzakxShiho and DearkaxMirialla


Hello friends!! I'm back from Taiwan and it rocks! I did so much shopping and eating there that my luggage ran out of space and i gain a few extra pounds -sobs- Anyway i wanted to post a Christmas fic for my second favourite holiday (My favourite is the Lunar New Year cuz not only do i get an excuse to buy new clothes but i get red packets with money inside yay!!!). I apologised for making all my readers wait so long for me to update Skating woes...gomen. The final chapter will be up on Christmas Eve. I promise! So before that enjoy my holiday fic!!! -lots of love.

Once again I do not own Gundam SEED franchise sad to say..Soz can't think of anything to lament about...

Oh ya before i forgot i change my pen name from Merlysa to Inwe Tinuviel the explanation is in my profile....

Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all!! -smiles-

* * *

"Give it back you little rascal!" Cagalli Yula Athha growled as she chased a small brown-eyed boy around the orphanage. The little boy laughed as he dashed behind a tall blue-haired boy.

'Na-uh!" He taunted as he peeked around the legs of his refuge, his brown eyes sparkling with glee as he held the Christmas star in his hand.

"Athrun! Get out of the way!" Cagalli half-shouted as she tried to grab the boy to no avail as he expertly evaded her grasps.

"Tsk! Tsk Cagalli, fancy bullying a small innocent boy," Athrun Zala said shaking his head as he hung a Christmas ball on the tree.

"Me? I was not bullying him!" Cagalli cried indignantly as she shifted her attention to the emerald-eyed hunk.

It was Christmas Eve and they were at the Orphanage with some of their friends to celebrate with the children.

Athrun laughed as he picked up the little boy and settled him on his shoulders with his short legs dangling down. The little boy giggled.

"C'mon Zach you can have the honor of putting the Star on the Christmas tree."

The little boy called Zach cheered as he leaned forward to place the star on top of the tree. The crystal star glistened as the sunlight shone on it throwing its magical light around the room.

"Zach! Lacus-sama made gingerbread men! Come down and have some!" A little girl said as she skipped into the room.

Zach's brown eyes shone with delight as he squirmed to get down. Athrun chuckled as he gently put the boy down. Zach immediately took off to the dining room with the little girl on his tail.

"He's sooo adorable!" Cagalli cooed as she watched the two kids disappeared into the dining room where Lacus and Kira were putting out trays of gingerbread men for the kids.

"Aw…I didn't know you have a soft spot for children," Athrun teased as he came up behind Cagalli, snaking his arms around her.

"Shut up Zala!" She said as she playfully hit him on his arm. "C'mon I can hear Yzak and Shiho arguing in the courtyard," Cagalli rolled her eyes as she wriggled out of his embrace and dragged him over to where the arguing couple was standing.

"No! Silver and blue looks better!"

"No! Red and green!"

"Silver and blue!"

"Red and green!"

"Who the hell heard of red and green snowflakes?"

"So what? Silver and blue are boring! Red and green are Christmas colours! Tell me do see a blue Christmas tree or a Silver poinsettia?!"

"What are you talking about woman?! We're talking about snowflakes!"

"Guys cut it out!" Cagalli said as she emerged out in the courtyard with Athrun.

Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss turned their heads towards them, both holding cut out glitter snowflakes in their hands.

"Why not just put all four colours? It will look good," Athrun suggested.

"Hm… Sounds good. I'm ok with it. What about you?" Shiho said turning to Yzak.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Whatever, the sooner we're done, the better." As he went and took some blue-tac to stick the snowflakes to the glass sliding door where Athrun and Cagalli had just came out from.

Shiho shook her head and sighed before following her boyfriend.

"Where are Dearka and Miriallia?" Cagalli asked as she glanced around looking for the missing couple.

"I think they are out front, the main door I think," Shiho replied as she stuck a red snowflake to the door.

"Ok thanks! By the way there's gingerbread in the dining room!" Cagalli called out as she continued to drag Athrun along.

"Look Milly! Mistletoe! Now you got to kiss me!" A voice sang out as Cagalli and Athrun rounded a corner to where the main door was.

Dearka Elsman was smiling goofily as held the mistletoe above his head. His girlfriend was looking at him incredulously.

"Ok. Close your eyes," Miriallia Haww said smiling mischievously.

Dearka eyes gleamed as he quickly closed his eyes and puckered his lips waiting to receive the kiss.

"Wow, that's a first. Usually Dearka would have to beg for nearly ten minutes before Milly will cave," Cagalli whispered to her companion as they spied on the couple.

"Shh…watch," Athrun whispered back ignoring the glare that Cagalli gave him.

Miriallia was still smiling as she picked up the most adorable husky puppy that was lounging on the ground near her foot. Laughing silently, she held the puppy in front of Dearka's face.

The puppy stared at his face curiously with its tongue lolling out before licking Dearka's lips and his face, its short tail wagging furiously.

"Mm…wow Milly…I didn't know that you-" Dearka stopped mid-sentence as he opened his eyes blinking at the black eyes that was staring back at him.

_I thought Milly's eyes were blue?_ He thought in confusion. Then suddenly he felt something wet licking his face. Then it hit him like a rocket.

"Argh!!.." Dearka screamed as he jumped back realizing what had been kissing him.

Miriallia at this point couldn't contain her laughter anymore burst out in hysterics as she set the puppy down; the little pup was yelping and frisking about at the commotion. Miriallia doubled over as she watched Dearka frantically wiping his face and spitting.

Cagalli and Athrun who had witnessed Miriallia's little prank laughed as they emerged from their hiding place.

Miriallia whirled around with tears of laughter in her azure eyes.

"Nice one Mills!" Cagalli cheered as she slapped a hi-five with Miriallia, her topaz eyes tearing from all the laughter.

"Oh man! You got owned!" Athrun laughed as he slapped Dearka on his back as he was madly washing and rinsing his face and mouth at the faucet near the door.

"Oh shut it Athrun," Dearka muttered as he emerged with water dripping down his face.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, the pup or you?!" Cagalli teased, as the three of them continued laughing.

"Oh give it a rest," Dearka said his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh…Oh god…there's gingerbread in the house. Let's go before the kids finished them," Cagalli wheezed after gaining back her composure still slightly breathless from all the laughing.

She then led the way into the house with the other three behind her.

"Mm…Lacus that smells simply heavenly," Miriallia complimented as she breathed in the delicious aroma of the gingerbread.

"Why thank you Miriallia," Lacus Clyne said giggling as she set down another batch on the dining room table. In a flash the children were crowding around the table, all clambering for a piece of the gingerbread.

"My my. Children don't need to rush. There's more than enough for everyone!" Lacus said trying to calm down the over-excited children.

"Here's another batch!" Kira Yamato said as he emerged from the kitchen holding a fresh tray. The children upon seeing the fresh batch immediately swarmed over like bees to honey.

"I hope there's some left for us," Cagalli whispered to her brother.

"Don't worry. I hid a tray from them. They won't be able to find it," Kira whispered back laughing. Cagalli chuckled.

"Alright children, c'mon run along now," Reverend Malchio said as he entered the room. "Let our guests have some too."

"Yes Reverend," The children chorused as they bounced out of the room towards the courtyard to play.

The six friends sat down around the dining table with Reverend Malchio enjoying the gingerbread that Kira had managed to save from the stampede.

"Lacus! You really outdid yourself this time!" Cagalli exclaimed, munching on a piece of the gingerbread. Lacus blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Kira helped too."

"Is it? I didn't know my brother could bake?" Cagalli smirked as her brother made a face at her comment.

"Hey guys hope you left some for us," Shiho said as she entered the room with Yzak.

"Yeah. We saved some for you," Miriallia said, motioning to the half-empty tray on the table. Yzak and Shiho took their places at the table before Reverend Malchio spoke up.

"Since you're all here, I would like to thank you all for helping to bring some Christmas cheer to the kids, especially you, Representative Athha I know how busy you are. Thank you for taking the time to spend Christmas Eve here. The children and I are truly grateful to all of you," Reverend Malchio said smiling gratefully.

"No, it's no trouble at all. We're happy to be able bring some smiles to the kids. And please, just call me Cagalli," Cagalli said smiling back, as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…we're glad to be here," Miriallia agreed.

"Uh..hrumph. I'm going to…er…the kitchen to…um…see if there's any left," Kira said as he stood up, "C'mon Athrun."

"Huh?" Athrun head snapped up, he green eyes narrowed in confusion. Surely it does not take two boys to check on the gingerbread?

"Come on Athrun," Kira insisted pulling his friend up and dragged him to the kitchen.

The rest of the group stared at both of them with a bewildered expression as both of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"Huh? Kira's acting weird," Cagalli said frowning.

"You just realized? Took you long enough." Yzak said smirking. His words earned him a punch from the gingerbread man as Cagalli threw her half-eaten one at him.

"Ow! What the hell?" Yzak half-shouted, his sapphire eyes flashing. Cagalli just continued to glare at him.

"Stop it! You're wasting perfectly good gingerbread!" Shiho cried as she stopped Yzak from throwing back the gingerbread to Cagalli.

Yzak snorted and settled back down and took a furious bite out of his gingerbread.

"I didn't know Yzak could be trained to listen?" Dearka mocked.

"Shut your trap! At least I'm not desperate for a kiss that I had to resort kissing a mongrel," Yzak retorted, smiling wickedly.

Dearka's mouth opened and closed in disbelief as the whole table erupted in laughter.

_How did he know?_

* * *

"You got it?" Kira said in a low tone once they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah it's in the car," Athrun whispered back.

"Did she suspect anything?"

"No, I made sure I got it in the car before she came."

"Good."

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Athrun asked his eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"Of course, don't worry it'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Kira asked his eyebrows rose in incredulity.

"Er…yes…I mean no…I mean…Ah! I don't know! Damn I don't know if i should be doing it?!"

"Relax, it'll be ok. I got it covered."

"Should we ask Yzak and Dearka?"

"Of course...I'm sure they'll be interested in our...little proposition."

"Ok then, so um…how do we go about doing it?"

Kira laughed as he said, "Don't worry; I'll explain later when the kids are having the sing-a-long."

Just then they heard a roar of laughter coming from the dining room.

"C'mon let's go back." Kira said as he exited the kitchen with Athrun behind him.

* * *

What are you guys laughing about?" Athrun asked.

"Oh…Mills's little prank," Cagalli replied wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Athrun chuckled as Dearka's face turned red.

"So…is there any left?" She continued. Athrun stared at her blankly for a second. "Oh! Um…none! All gone," he said remembering in time what they had supposely gone to the kitchen for.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows, suddenly suspicious of what he had been doing in the kitchen with her brother.

"Time for the sing-a-long," Kira cut in before his sister could further interrogate his friend. "Let's get the kids."

The group dissipated as they went to gather the children in the sitting room where the piano stood at a corner, its once bright brown wooden colour fading and its exterior had lost its luster with time. But nevertheless for many years it had brought much joy to its owners.

Lacus assumed her position at the piano, her fingers skimming over the off-white keys as she smiled at the familiar coolness of it. She then began to play 'Silent Night' as the children and her friends sang to the tune emitting from the piano. Just before Lacus started on another song, Kira whispered to Athrun who nodded and announced that he had just remembered that there were some more decorations in his car.

"We'll come and help you," Kira offered. "C'mon Dearka and Yzak."

"What? No I have enough of decorations! You guys go without me- Hey!" Yzak argued as he eyes widened in indignant as he was pulled up and dragged off by his friends towards the door. Dearka sniggered as he followed them out.

The girls laughed.

"Ok…what song should I play next?" Lacus smiled as the children began to talk all at once requesting their favourite Christmas songs.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yzak shouted as he wrenched his arms free of his captors. "What do you think you're doing?"

Athrun didn't reply but just popped opened his trunk.

Yzak's eyes widened at the contents. "Oh…"

Dearka gasped. "Wow. You guys really thought things through."

"So…you guys in? Kira asked as he crossed his arms. "We have to hurry though."

"Definitely," Dearka said, smiling.

"Whatever," Yzak replied with a slight smile on his face at the thought of Shiho's reaction.

"Ok…It'll take place after dark."

"Duh…who does it in the middle of the day?' Dearka snorted as he bent closer to examine the contents of the trunk.

"Ok c'mon follow me. I got the perfect place to do it," Kira said as he gathered some of the contents and made his way to the beach. The three guys nodded as they began unloading the trunk.

* * *

"It goes there."

"No! It doesn't!"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Are sure about this? I mean isn't it kinda of dangerous?" Yzak asked.

"Duh, of course we're sure. Don't tell me you're chickening out," Dearka tauted. Yzak shot him a death glare.

"Kira's the man. He's done it before," Athrun said.

Deark's eyes widened in shock. "You done it before? Wow…What did she say?"

Kira flushed. "She…um…said that she really enjoyed it and that it was amazing."

"Wow…"Dearka repeated as he tried to imagine Mirialla's expression.

"So…um…how exactly do we do it?" Yzak asked uncertainly.

Kira laughed. "It's easy. Here's how…"

* * *

"Where _are _the boys?" Cagalli asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. She turned her head towards the sliding door now covered with snowflakes. The sun was beginning to set drenching the surroundings in its glow, the ocean reflecting the hues of orange and reds. It was a sight to behold.

"I'm sure they're coming." Miriallia said clapping her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Just then the four boys entered the room slightly breathless.

"Where have you been?" Cagalli demanded her golden eyes flared dangerously.

The boys looked at each other before Athrun replied weakly, "Putting up decorations? We lost track of time." He smiled sheepishly.

Cagalli eyes narrowed before she could retort back Shiho entered the room.

"Good! You guys are right on time. Dinner's ready," She smiled before exiting the room, her brown hair swishing behind her.

"C'mon Cagalli," Miriallia said pulling her blond-haired friend along.

Cagalli huffed making a mental note to squeeze the truth out of Athrun Zala later.

The boys let out a sigh of relief as they trotted after the girls.

The Christmas dinner went by in a flash. The occupants of the orphanage enjoyed the meal immensely as the food that the girls whipped up were simply delicious, the turkey, the potatoes and other dishes. The children were laughing as they ate the glorious food that to them was heaven sent. Laughing and joking, time flew by and before they knew it was nearly eleven.

"Aw…I don't wanna go to bed," a little girl whined.

"C'mon Sally, be good. Santa won't come if you're awake," Lacus said smiling as she gently nudged Sally towards her room.

Sally pouted and grudgingly made her way to her bed. The other children followed suit.

* * *

"Yawn…I'm exhausted," Shiho exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand. They had just put the kids to bed and were now in the sitting room.

"Me too," Miriallia agreed slumping back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"So fast? We still got a surprise for you girls," Kira said. His three other friends nodded smiling mysteriously.

The girls exchanged confused glances.

"C'mon, close your eyes. We got something for you," Yzak said pulling up his girlfriend.

"Can't it wait till morning? I'm beat," Shiho complained, refusing to stand up.

"No it can't. Don't be lazy," Yzak said using more strength to pull her up. Shiho glared at him before she reluctantly stood up. Yzak then covered her eyes with his hand and holding her right hand gently guided her to the beach. Shiho's heart thumped as Yzak's breath tickled the back of her neck as she blindly made her way to wherever Yzak was taking her.

They led the way as the others followed behind them. Athrun and Cagalli were the last. Athrun smiled as he thought of Cagalli's reaction. _She's gonna love it._

He was glad that Cagalli was able to come to the Orphanage; he hadn't had the time to be with her properly since both their responsibilities were keeping them apart. And now that Cagalli was with him, it was more than what he could ever ask for.

As looked down at his princess who was grumbling something about this being ridiculous, he couldn't help but give a sad smile as he felt a small pang in his heart.

She was more than what he deserved. _She looked stunning today even though she was just wearing a simple white-sleeve shirt and well-fitted jeans._ Suddenly recalling the conversation he had with Kira a few days ago after the Officers' meeting.

"_Athrun…I meant to ask you, when was the last time you saw Cagalli?" Kira had asked after the meeting had ended._

_He had looked at his friend with a shocked expression. "This morning? You were there. We were having breakfast," He had answered uncertain of what his friend was implying._

"_I see…Then when was the last time you talk to her?" Kira continued._

"_Umm…This morning too? Where is this conversation going?" Athrun said confused._

"_Athrun…When was the last time you told her that you love her?" Kira had asked softly._

_His eyes had fallen at the question. As he remembered replying in a small voice,_

"_I…I don't remember."_

"_Athrun…I know that both of you have heavy responsibilites but then I don't think that you are that busy as to not say _'I love you'_ to her. Opportunities are everywhere it doesn't have to be a romantic candlelight dinner. This morning at breakfast is an opportunity you miss," Kira continued as he looked at his friend's sad expression. "Think about it." With that Kira had left Athrun to ponder over his words._

"Athrun? Athrun? Are we reaching?" Cagalli said irritatingly. "This is stupid," she muttered darkly.

He couldn't help but smiled at her. He removed his hand from her eyes.

"Why we stop? We're here?" Cagalli asked glancing around she was greeted by darkness.

_Huh? What's going on?_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her chin turning her head towards Athrun or so she thought as she could only see the silhouette of the coordinator against the pale moonlight. A gentle breeze swirled around them ruffling his gorgeous hair as it past.

Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so good.

"Not yet. Cagalli I have something to tell you," He said softly as his hands rested on her slender shoulders.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I know that I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend and I'm sorry," He said as he looked down, his face slightly crestfallen.

"Athrun, I-" She started.

"Wait. Let me finish first. I'm having an epiphany," He interrupted pressing a finger to her lips. She couldn't help but snigger at his words.

"I haven't been fair to you. I never told you how beautiful you are. I never told you how perfect you are. I never told you how amazing you are. And most of all, I never told you enough how much I love you. I wanted tell you all that but I was waiting for the right moment then I realized that wasn't a right moment because the right time is every time. I should have told you all that everyday because you are beautiful everyday, perfect everyday, amazing everyday and I love you everyday," He said gazing into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagall felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest at his words. This was a whole different Athrun. He wasn't a sucker for romance, heck he would even blush when they hold hands. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. For him to say all these would have taken him a lot of courage.

"This being Christmas. And Christmas is a time of giving and beginnings and at Christmas anything is possible. I promised that from now on I'll tell you how much I love you every single day starting now – I love you. And my wasted heart will belong to you forever," He finished.

"Athrun…"Cagalli said her voice trailing off as she gently stroked his face with her hand. A single tear fell from her eye as she smiled softly. She could feel him trembling slightly at her touch. Tiptoeing, she kissed him as nothing could express her feelings better at that moment. Athrun froze before closing his eyes and kissing her back. His arms encircled her, pulling her close to him. She tasted exactly as what he had remembered. Sweet. Cagalli's arms which was wrapped around his neck was pulling him down towards her, kissing him deeply. Just as their kiss took on a more passionate tone, a bright light flashed before her closed eyes and a loud boom ensued after that.

Her eyes flew opened as she pulled away from him startled as she stared around wildly looking for the source of the light.

BOOM!

Her jaws dropped. In front of her was a spectacular sight. Fireworks of every colour and size were exploding above her. She gasped.

"C'mon!" She shouted excitedly as she pulled a dazed Athrun towards where the rest of her friends were as the red fireworks shone brightly against the cool night sky.

* * *

"Wow! It's amazing," Shiho breathed as she gazed up mesmerized at the golden lights above her. She turned as she felt Yzak behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She blushed as he whispered huskily, "I'm really glad that you like it."

"Thank you Yzak," She replied before pecking him on the lips. "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas to you too love," Yzak replied smiling as he bend down to kiss his girlfriend again.

She sighed in contentment as he pulled away. She looked up again in time to see silver sparklers raining down on them. She leaned back into his chest enjoying the wonderful fireworks. _I love Christmas. _

* * *

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!" Mirialla squeaked in surprise, as a child she had always love fireworks the way they shine against the black night sky was like magic to her.

"Really? We had our doubts at first, we weren't sure if it'll work cause Kira's the only one who done it before. Can't believe we managed to pull it off," Dearka mused as he looked down at Mirialla's face illuminated by the red fireworks that had just exploded above them.

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Real glad that you like it."

Mirialla jumped at his kiss. Turning towards him she smiled as she kissed him on his lips. Dearka eyes widened in surprised. It usually takes a lot of begging before he would get the kiss.

Mirialla giggled at his expression. "See Dearka, you don't need to try so hard to earn a kiss from me. You don't need mistletoe or begging or be a sweet-talker. Just be natural and be your sweet self. It's more than enough for me," Mirialla said blushing before kissing him again to emphasize her point. Dearka beamed and pulled her in for a hug._ Christmas rocks._

* * *

"Fireworks again, Kira?" Lacus said as she watched the different colour lights shimmering above her and raining down like a golden rain shower. "You did it for my birthday too."

"I know. I kinda ran out of ideas," Kira admitted as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I love it," Lacus said her blue eyes shimmering like the blue fireworks that just burst out in the night sky. "Thank you Kira," She smiled as she hugged him. Kira grinned back glad that his girlfriend enjoyed it. "Sorry. Hope you don't find me boring doing the same thing again," He smiled apologetically.

Lacus looked up as she replied, "No I don't Kira. I love you just the way you are even if you're a boring old man." She giggled at her last comment.

Kira joined in the laughter as he hugged her back leaning his head on top of hers. "Merry Christmas Lacus."

"Merry Christmas," Lacus answered smiling as she pressed the side of her face against Kira's chest watching the fireworks display. Both of them enjoying each other company as violet lights shone against the dark sky. _This is going to be a great Christmas._

* * *

"Athrun look! A heart-shaped firework! Oh my god did you see that?! I didn't know they made purple fireworks!" Cagalli exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Athrun laughed as he turned back towards the fireworks display that he had helped to set up. The fireworks was beautiful even though it lasted only a fleeting moment, but then that's the beauty of it, that's what makes it so wondrous. Why everyone fell in love with fireworks.

"Athrun look," Cagalli whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver went down his spine when her breath tickled his ear. Cagalli tugged at his arm oblivious to the effect she had on him.

He turned and saw his friends hugging their girlfriends all caught up in their own little world. He couldn't help but smiled at the sight. He pulled Cagalli towards him and kissed her deeply sending a tingling sensation down her body as she relaxed and kissed him back. "Merry Christmas Cagalli," He whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"Right back at you Athrun, Merry Christmas," Cagalli replied as she closed her eyes melting in his embrace as the fireworks continued erupting in the sky amidst the stars.

_This is the best Christmas ever._

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? Took me so long to come up with it even longer than skating woes. Glad that i finally got this Christmas Fic up! :)

"...And my wasted heart will belong to you forever," was a line that was inspired by **Love Actually** where Mark(Andrew Lincoln) expressed his love for Juliet (Keira Knightley) using the flashcards. I love that scene so much i think the person who came up with it is simply genius!!! So i think i better say that i don't own Love Actually too.-sad-

Yup lastly **Please Please PLEASE review**!! Thank You so much and before i sign off...

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPPY NEW YEAR! May all your wishes and dreams come true after all like what Athrun said,"anything is possible at Christmas":)

- coolios


End file.
